1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bandwidth requesting system, a bandwidth requesting device, a client device, a bandwidth requesting method, a content playback method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer and network technology has progressed, greater amounts of data have come to be exchanged over networks such as the Internet and the like. The amount of usage of a network is often billed in accordance with used network bandwidth, but there have been problems regarding usage fees in apartments and larger buildings. Dwellers and users of such apartments and larger buildings are sometimes billed by equally dividing the usage fees corresponding to the bandwidth used by the entire apartment or building, even though the amount of use of network bandwidth differs from one user to another. A proposal to address this issue has been made in the form of an Internet connection system wherein network bandwidth which is unused at one room is assigned to another room, and also wherein usage fees are set in accordance with the used network bandwidth (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-101563).